Sensual Pleasures
by Ryoumafan
Summary: Ken and Hikari broke up a year ago and Ken is still upset about it. When Hikari and Noriko pass Ken and Daisuke one day, Noriko lets slip Hikari is a lesbian. Crushed that she'd lied to him, Ken turns to Daisuke for release and Daisuke supports.


**A/N**: This gift fic is written for Takara Ravenheart, who inspired me with her gift fic to Aiko Isari. This will become very M-rated over the course of the story with very graphic yaoi. Underage readers, please leave. If not, you have been warned. Written around Mega Prompts' dialogue prompt, 140 "Shut up and let me kiss you".

…

_**Prologue: Always There**_

It had been eight years since the defeat of BelialVamdemon and Oikawa's sacrifice. Iori was sixteen and in tenth grade and Miyako was already in her second year of college. Takeru was currently writing about their adventures in the Digital World and was presently on the second book. Daisuke, Ken, Hikari, Noriko and the other Dark Seed children should have been in their first year, but chose to take advantage of the gap year between twelfth grade and college, which Miyako had ignored.

A year ago, Ken had dated Hikari, but they broke up six months later due to a supposed incompatibility issue. Ken suspected that wasn't the real truth, but Hikari refused to say anything more.

In a couple of days, it was going to be the eleventh anniversary of the Odaiba Fog Incident and the Dark Seed children agreed to come to pay tribute to Wizarmon, who had lost his life that day.

…

Daisuke and Ken were strolling back to the house where Daisuke and his parents lived, looking at the gardens and trees. The brunette brought his head up to grin cheekily at Ken, but paused when he saw the violet-haired boy looking in another direction at... Noriko and Hikari?

Part of Daisuke wondered why his best friend still thought about the younger Yagami and what her charm was. He watched as Noriko noticed them and tapped Hikari on the arm once, beckoning her to follow. She hurried to catch up.

"Hikari, hi," Ken murmured quietly as the pair stood across from the boys. Hikari glanced away uncomfortably, tears pricking at her eyes.

Picking up on Ken's cluelessness, Noriko spoke up bluntly. "Didn't Hikari ever tell you?" The young brown-haired woman paused, continuing after Ken didn't answer. "She's a lesbian."

The truth hit Ken now, rocking him to his soul. Hikari let out a cry of anguish and slapped Noriko for being so insensitive about Ken's feelings, before walking off in a fit of tears.

"... I..." Ken was speechless, shocked at how Noriko had taken the brusque approach to telling him. A strangled sob burst from his mouth and he buried his head in Daisuke's shoulder, not realizing the former gogglehead was now observing Noriko with cold, disapproving eyes.

"Leave us," Daisuke spoke to the other Chosen Child, his tone holding barely contained anger. _I'll always be here for you, Ken_.

"Fine," came the reply and footsteps began walking away from the two boys.

"I can't believe... how could she... I loved her..." Ken's sentences were broken by his crying and incoherence.

Daisuke tried his best to reassure his best friend, softly shushing to try and calm him down. When the sobbing continued despite his best efforts, he took a hold of one of Ken's hands and placed his other on Ken's face, stroking it and wiping away the tears. Ken froze at the touch and peered at Daisuke through teary eyes.

"Shut up and let me kiss you," the brunette whispered lovingly, waiting for the violet-haired boy's confirmation. Ken ever so slightly nodded his head, not sure what to think. Daisuke wrapped his arm around Ken protectively, pulling Ken into a deep, passionate kiss.

Ken gasped as their lips connected. He had never kissed anyone before, those pecks on the cheek from Hikari meant nothing now, and he realized it felt so nice. Daisuke's lips were so soft. He sighed in contentment as the brunette opened his mouth and used his tongue to force Ken's mouth to open as well, connecting their tongues and meshing them together.

Ken moaned excitedly into the kiss, pushing his tongue into Daisuke's mouth and exploring every inch of it. He could feel his temperature rising. Before he could stop himself, he slipped his hands under Daisuke's shirt and began running them over his chest and arms.

Realizing this was starting to escalate, Daisuke prompted Ken to come inside the house, which he complied with... barely. He was lost in the pull of love already.


End file.
